DEAD FANTASY
by kamilolita
Summary: A novelization of the Dead Fantasy series by Monty Oum. Get ready for a showdown of epic proportions!


Author's Note & Disclaimer: Soooo, this is my novelization of Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy. ;"D If you haven't watched it then I have to tell you, YOU SHOULD! It's like the best animation video I've ever seen in my liiiiife! ;0;" But really, watch it as soon as you can. It's EPIC. Hurk hurk~

By the way, I am in no way affiliated with Monty Oum. Just another fan admiring his work. :3 Same goes for Final Fantasy and DoA. ;o

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

Yuna fluttered opened her heterochromatic eyes as she glanced around the room of what seemed to be the ruins of an large, ancient temple. Very large indeed. It seemed to go on for miles as she stared up at where a ceiling was supposed to be. But then again, she found herself to be laying on the ground slam on her back. How did she get here again? _'Whatever.' _she thought. Now wasn't the time for her to wonder about such a petty thing. She _had_ to focus - something was definitely not right.

With both arms she went to prop herself up, until she was assaulted by a staggering pain in her sides. She figured she must have fallen stories down before coming to a stop - A.K.A. slamming into whatever was in the way. In any case, she shook of the pain, but was caught off guard by a sweet scent. Cherry blossoms? That puzzled Yuna more than how she got here. There was no way that this musty, desolate, old temple could sustain _any _life whatsoever for very long - especially trees. Her thoughts all but vanished when she saw a flash of pink, and then purple. And even in the dim backdrop of the temple she could see...shadows? _'What in the..!' _She couldn't make them out, not like she had time to however, because in a split second the silhouettes were charging at her at a break neck speed. Friend or foe? She wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Yuna rebounded and bolted turn tail as fast as she could, knowing very well that in her state she probably couldn't take on one person let alone two against one. She ran, jumping over obstacles in her way, and looked over her shoulder only to see the presumed assailants were hot on her tracks. Even as her sides began to ache and her chest to burn, she willed herself to keep going.

And it paid off. Or, so it seemed. The illuminated door that Yuna though was the key to her escape turned out to be a whole other section of the temple!

"Dammit!" she exclaimed to herself, giving up as she came to a complete stop. She was beginning to think that this place was truly never-ending.

_"Got ya!"_

The voice caught her off-guard, but she didn't show it. Calmly, she watched as a single cherry blossom petal floated to the ground and erupted, revealing a red-headed girl adorn in dark cerulean ninja attire who landed swiftly to her feet.

_"You've been caught."_

It was not even two seconds later that another young woman with purple hair leaped out of nowhere, who was also outfitted in ninja-esque clothing only hers was slightly more...purple.

Both girls touched down crouching, gracefully standing to their full height in unison. It was the red-head that spoke first.

"My, my - what a chance encounter we've got here, Ayane." If one listened closely you could hear drops of venom in her sweet voice.

Yuna was no fool. She readied her guns, unsure of what to make of this _chance _encounter. Their motives were vague, but she could sense a dangerous aura. She _knew_ they had something up their sleeves.

Oh well. She sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

"Cut the crap! What do you want?!" she questioned, trying to keep the fear out of her voice while her fingers shook slightly over the trigger.

"Hmmph. How rude." the girl named Ayane replied, seemingly unfazed at having two guns pointing straight at her face. "Guess we'll have to show her what's up, hmm Kasumi?"

Without warning, the duo unleashed their weapons and rushed towards an out-numbered Yuna.

At first, all Yuna was doing was waiting for an answer, but within milliseconds it became all too clear that these people were her hostile enemies - and they were not backing down.

With that, Yuna shot rapidly at whomever she could keep her eyes on first, which happened to be Ayane. But the ninja was proving to be a challenging opponent as she _easily _dodged Yuna's bullets. Ayane took no time to move in for an attack with her energy blade, in which Yuna barely escaped by back flipping...into Kasumi. Within a fleeting moment she was now blocking the sword that Kasumi was wielding with her guns only to be nearly knocked into the waiting attack of Ayane.

Unfair as it was, Yuna was getting more and more tired of this back and forth game. Gaining distant from the both of them, she let out a barrage of attacks that Ayane promptly blocked with the spin of her blade.

Yuna was getting _really _getting worried. _'I can't last...I - I've got to end this n-!'_

Before she could even finish her thought, a mad Kasumi came down swinging. Yuna went to block it and sent another fleet of bullets her way to no avail. Behind her, Ayane went in for the kill, but missed Yuna - stabbing her blade into the hard slab of rock.

Okay, _now_ Yuna was just freaking _pissed_. Everything hurt - her mind, her body, her dignity. She was simply fed-up. It was then she decided it was time for her to bring the big guns out. _'Okay, you wanna play like that, huh?'_ She aimed as carefully at Ayane, drawing an immense amount of magical power to her pistols, _'Then let's play!'_

"ICE!" Yuna exclaimed, her guns glowing a cystal white energy about to burst. But before it could explode from her gun she was interrupted by Kasumi, who took the liberty to flip her slam over and kick her with great strength in the back. And with that Yuna went airborne.

She could not believe this was happening. Was she seriously going to die, now of all times, by the likes of...them?

Whatever the case was Yuna could see Ayane's sword surge with energy about to skewer her. She closed her eyes, ready to brace for the impact...

...that never came.

Suprised, Yuna landed and opening her eyes to take a peek at her savior. It was none other than Rikku, with said energy blade in hand of course.

"R-Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed while fighting the urge to hug her cousin with joy for saving, and yet at the same time wanting shake her senseless for not coming sooner.

"All's good Yunie!" she said with a cute smile and a wink. "Now!", she said turning back to the slightly flustered pair before tossing the weapon and a feisty glare to the purple-haired woman, "Let's show these girlies how we do it!"

Rikku quickly unvieled her dual daggers, twirling them expertly in her hands while Yuna loaded and readied her pistols - both taking their battle stance.

"Challenge accepted." Ayane murmured as she too spun her weapon and taking her signature battle stance. Following suit, Kasumi readied herself - calling all the energy with one hand and the blade in the other.

There was a pause of tension until both Kasumi and Ayane drew back - pounce at any moment. Both Yuna and Rikku did the same, unsure of who was going to strike first.

There was another pause that brought a wave of tension, though this one more intense, until both sides got tired of waiting and lunged at each other full force.

* * *

A/N: Hohoho, get ready for a showdown...

Part 2 of Dead Fantasy I is next! **R&R**~! ;D


End file.
